


AU!Danny Avidan x Male!Reader: Accident

by KingOfHearts709



Series: Gender [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, I did my best guys, Implied Sexal Content, M/M, No Sexual Content, give me at least some credit ok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:40:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6403486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfHearts709/pseuds/KingOfHearts709
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All it took was one mistake...</p>
            </blockquote>





	AU!Danny Avidan x Male!Reader: Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I sinned.  
> I would have written smut, but if you know me, I can't do that because I suck. (Also I like (have) Daddy!Kinks so shoot me in the face if you want.) xoxo

You were weird to say the least, and you absolutely loved cracking jokes. Except a lot of the time, deep down, you took it to heart, and neither in a good or bad way.  
Let’s just say you took it in a...kinky way.  
From your group of friends, you called each other different names and nicknames, each as a joke and as endearment. Everyone else knew that you did this stuff, and they paid no mind because it was just stupid jokes to laugh at.  
But there was no way you would tell anyone you really loved being called what your nickname was.  
And this brought you to math class, right before the bell, in fact. You were packing up when you heard it from behind you.  
“...And this little kid, right, he goes, ‘But I want the game, Daddy!’-” was all you heard before your instinct kicked in and you turned around.  
“What?” you asked, not yet realising your mistake. The three people talking stared at you, confused.  
“I didn’t say your name,” one said, a guy with brown chin-length hair.  
“I thought I heard you say D-” and then you cut yourself off from the word, widening your eyes. “Oh, I see- I got it, sorry.”  
“It’s alright,” another said, a black-haired girl with impeccable makeup. You turned back around to continue putting your books in your bag, fighting off your embarrassment because fuck, how could you just say that out loud by accident?  
You fled the classroom quickly, hoping to at least get away from the three. The last guy hadn’t spoke, but he seemed curious behind the mane of hair that had been covering his face.  
Curious, Jesus, you needed to get a hold of yourself. Sure, your friends and you had joked about that happening, but it hadn’t ever...happened before. You hadn’t been given the chance to make the mistake, and maybe it seemed funny on the outside, but in the middle of it, you kind of just wanted to hide away for a while.  
You took your seat on the bus, ignoring chatter as you closed your eyes to relax. You heard people get on the bus after you and sit down, backpacks scraping against seats. The chatter was one big jumble, no one could focus on anyone’s conversation but their own. The bus started up. Even louder.  
“Hey, Daddy,” a voice said, and like a jolt inside you, you responded.  
“Hey,” you said, opening your eyes. Then you paused. “Wait.” You looked over to see Bushy Hair, who held a shit-eating smirk. You punched him in the arm, not hard enough for a bruise, but hard enough to wipe away some of his grin.  
“Ow, fuck you,” he whined, rubbing his arm before his smirk returned as he said quietly, “Daddy hits hard.”  
“Shut up,” you grunted as you crossed your arms.  
“Wait, so people do call you that?” he asked.  
“What?”  
“...Daddy.” You rolled your eyes.  
“Do I know you?” you questioned back.  
“Apologies, my name is Dan,” he said, holding out his hand for you to shake. You ignored it.  
“Okay, Dan, well, it’s none of your business, so...,” you trailed off, trying to give him a hint to shut up.  
“But I hear your friends joke about it all the time.”  
“And?”  
“I didn’t think you’d get so defensive, sorry.” He gave a nervous chuckle. “I thought I’d see if you answered to it.”  
“Did you know that ‘Dan’ starts with the same letter as ‘dick’?” you commented, and he shrugged.  
“It also starts with the same letter as ‘Daddy’,” he said.  
You wanted to hate him, you did, but...  
Hearing him say that was just...good.  
The rest of the bus ride was silent between you both as you watched people get off the bus, when soon it just left you, Dan, and two others for the last stop.  
“Where do you live?” Dan asked. You sighed. “I bet we’re neighbours.”  
“Two houses down from the stop,” you sighed.  
“Eh, I was close,” he shrugged. “I’m, like, a block away from the stop.”  
“Good for you.” You felt the bus come to a stop and you stood up, hoping Dan would stay where he was forever.  
“Do you want to come over?” he asked as he followed you off the bus. “My sister’s the only one home, but she’s leaving soon.”  
“Is this your way of asking to be my friend?” you asked as your feet met with the sidewalk.  
“Maybe. What’s your name, though? I can’t call you...you know...forever.”  
“(YN).”  
“(YN), would you like to become friends and play video games at my house?” You sighed, nodding, which put another goddamn grin on his face as you followed him to where he lived, which was the opposite way from your house.  
It was Friday, you were almost eighteen. Your parents trusted you enough. You just hoped you could trust yourself around Dan and his antics.  
“Sorry, though,” Dan spoke up. “About the whole...’Daddy’ thing.”  
“It’s fine,” you breathed out. “You’re only the first person I’ve made that mistake with, so I’ll get over it soon.”  
“But, I mean-”  
“Hey, it’s cool, alright?” You hoped he wouldn’t say it again, because even out of context, it was too much to handle.  
“Dana, I’m home!” Dan called out. You heard Dana’s footsteps come through. She wasn’t much younger than Dan, thankfully. “This is D- (YN).” Dan barely saved his slip up.  
“I recognise you,” she said. “You’re at the bus stop every morning.”  
“Yeah,” you nodded.  
“Dan talks about you sometimes, too.” You gave a small nod as Dan ushered you away from Dana and towards where his room must’ve been.  
“Sorry,” Dan apologised. “Dana says stuff all the time.” You shrugged and sat down on his bed, tossing your backpack to the side.  
“It’s okay,” you sighed. “Siblings are siblings.” Dan nodded and set his bag down next to yours before leaning to turn on a game system you didn’t know the name of, considering you didn’t own a game system of your own.  
It was mostly silent while you played Mario or Zelda or whatever it was you were playing. You both passed the controller back and forth without saying anything, other than the occasional gesture to something on the screen.  
“Hey, Dan?” you finally spoke up as Dan was playing.  
“Hm?” he asked, concentrated on the screen.  
“I’m sorry about punching you on the bus.” Dan shrugged.  
“Hey, my fault. I egged the...thing...on.” You rolled your eyes and nudged him.  
“Fuck, Dan, just say it. I don’t even care anymore.”  
“Say...what? What do you mean?” You crossed your arms.  
“Feel free to say ‘Daddy’ whenever you want. Just watch for where you say it. Public is not appropriate.” You watched as Dan’s cheeks flushed. “Are you embarrassed?” Dan put down his controller.  
“Look, can I just be honest?” he asked. You furrowed your brows, but nodded anyways. “I just... I didn’t want to overstep bounds or anything, you know? But... You know, I kind of...liked when I called you... You know.”  
“What? Spit it the fuck out, Dan.”  
“I liked calling you Daddy, alright?” You chuckled.  
“Then just do it, Jesus.” Dan rubbed the back of his neck.  
“That’s...not what I meant.” More confusion spread across your face, until it finally hit you.  
He was the same. He felt that same way about it. There was no joke in his tone, no messing around. It was legitimate.  
“I know,” you ended up saying. And Dan looked at you curiously.  
“You know?” he repeated.  
“Dan, I know.” He gave an unsure smile. “You think you’re alone in this?”  
“Kind of...”  
“Think again, Dan.” You watched as his eyes flitted from the door, then back to you.  
“Are we...actually doing this...?” You shrugged, leaning forward slightly.  
“I don’t know, it depends. It’s your room, after all.”  
“I’m...not sure, (YN). I’ve never done this...before...” You saw his eyes dilate wildly.  
“Slow and steady wins the race, Dan,” you said before your lips met his. You precautioned yourself, watching his response.  
When he gave a green light, you smiled.  
And when you heard him mutter ‘Daddy’ under his breath, you didn’t quite regret earlier as much as you had before.


End file.
